


How Can You Not Know Sana?

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, it's mostly even and sana talking about isak and yousef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Even wonders how Sana is still not sure about Yousef's feelings for her?





	How Can You Not Know Sana?

**Author's Note:**

> So the new clip changed everything huh? I know shit's about to go down Friday so I thought I'll just bask in some stress free fic before canon completely destroys it lol.
> 
> I always thought Sana and Even knew each other from before but it was mostly a theory that I didn't think would be confirmed in canon. So here's my headcannon for Even always knowing Yousef liked Sana. And also for the life of me I can't believe Sana bb is still not sure whether Yousef "anything for you my girl" Acar likes her or not, so I tried to add some reasons, mostly the fear of falling and then having the hope taken away. Anywho that was way too long, hope you like!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Sana spots Even across the library at the exact moment he looks up from the book he is reading. A smile lights up his face and he waves at her.

 

Sana waves back and is ready to go back to studying when she sees Even get up from his seat and make his way to her.

 

“Halla.” He says softly. Then he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

 

“Thank you. For not saying anything. For a moment there I was-“

 

“ _Even.”_ Sana interrupts him. He slowly opens his eyes and they are filled with apprehension.

 

“You have _no_ reason to worry. I won’t say a word. When you’re comfortable, you can tell Isak what happened yourself.”

 

Relief washes over him and he nods. “I will. Soon I will.” He says, more to himself than Sana. Then he shakes his head and looks at her curiously.

 

“Isak also mentioned seeing you lingering on a certain “Yousef Acar’s” facebook page.” He says with a smirk.

 

Sana blushes deeply and scrunches up her nose. “He can never keep his mouth shut can he?”

 

But then again, this is Isak they're talking about. When he wants to find something he leaves no stone unturned.

 

“So, what’s going on exactly?” Even begins and Sana just puts her hands in her face.

 

“It’s okay Sana. I can see why. In fact, it was only a matter of time I think.”

 

She raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

 

“Oh Sana. He’s had a crush on you ever since I’ve known him. Most of the boys know it too, Elias just pretends to be oblivious. But there’s no denying the fact that his face lights up with joy when he sees you walk by, always making excuses to separate from the group to go seek you out and asking about you so much so that Elias gets annoyed. Come on Sana, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed? _You,_ who never misses anything?”

 

Of course she had noticed. But that didn’t mean anything. All of Elias’ friends were very caring towards her, they all had a platonic love for her, Yousef wasn’t any different was he?

 

Even rolls his eyes in disbelief. “I knew it. I told that boy to take desperate to a new level but did he listen to me? No. And look where it got him.”

 

Sana laughs at Even rambling to himself. “Did he ever say anything to you?” she asks hopeful yet cautious.

 

Even’s eyes soften with affection. “He didn’t have to, Sanasol. Trust me.”

 

She wants to, so bad, but she’s afraid to let her heart hope too much.

 

Even gets up to leave. “Almost time for my class. I’ll see you around Sana. And remember, everything is not always as it seems.”

 

He takes a few steps when Sana calls out, “Even.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“They miss you too.”

 

He gives her a broken smile and walks away.

 

Sana believes it’s not too late and everything will turn out okay, for Even, for Isak, for Yousef.

 _For me._ She hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> Also lol I wanna write the yousana date at red lobster but I'm waiting cause I KNOW the show is gonna give me something awesome, so let's hope and see! :D


End file.
